parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Troll and the Reindeer (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's hundred and first movie spoof of Fun and Fancy Free. Cast *Rizzo (from Muppets) as Young Tod *Young Bambi (from Bambi) as Young Copper *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Adult Tod *Rudolph (from Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer) as Adult Copper *Barnaby Crookedman (from Babes in Toyland) as Amos Slade *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Chief *Pasadena Opossum (from Crash Bandicoot) as Big Mama *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Vixey *Muriel (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Widow Tweed *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Dinky *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Boomer *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Squeeks the Caterpillar *Baron Dante (from Croc) as the Bear Scenes *James Graham's The Troll and the Reindeer Part 1. *James Graham's The Troll and the Reindeer Part 2. *James Graham's The Troll and the Reindeer Part 3. *James Graham's The Troll and the Reindeer Part 4. *James Graham's The Troll and the Reindeer Part 5. *James Graham's The Troll and the Reindeer Part 6. *James Graham's The Troll and the Reindeer Part 7. *James Graham's The Troll and the Reindeer Part 8. *James Graham's The Troll and the Reindeer Part 9. *James Graham's The Troll and the Reindeer Part 10. *James Graham's The Troll and the Reindeer Part 11. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav soundslight.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Music Used *Evil Crash Chase (from Crash Twinsanity) (plays when the movie starts) *The Great Escape (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Hugo and Hugolina escape Rudolph and Barnaby Crookedman) *One Winged Angel (from Final Fantasy) (plays when the final battle begins) *My Little Buttercup (Hello Amigos) (plays at the end credits) Trivia *Rizzo will be Young Bambi's best friend throughout the entire movie. *Young Bambi will be Rizzo's best friend throughout the entire movie. *Hugo will be wearing a red neckerchief around his neck and will carry two lightsabers, such as a light blue in his right hand, and a yellow one in his left throughout the entire movie. Since Hugo's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, his yellow lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Rudolph will be wearing a red collar around his neck and will carry a purple lightsaber in his hand. Knuckles's purple lightsaber will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Barnaby Crookedman will be wearing Amos Slade's hair, moustache, clothes, coat, hat, and shoes, but will carry a pipe in his mouth, and will carry a shotgun in his hand throughout the entire movie. *Don Croco will be wearing a red collar around his neck throughout the entire movie. *Pasadena Opossum will be Rizzo and Hugo's boss throughout the entire movie. *Hugolina will be Hugo's love interest throughout the entire movie. *Muriel will be wearing Widow Tweed's clothes, hat, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Jerry will be Tom's sidekick throughout the entire movie. *Tom will be Jerry's sidekick throughout the entire movie. *Chip will be hiding from Tom and Jerry throughout the entire movie. *Baron Dante is the true and climax antagonist, who will be in his territory, and carry four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red throughout the entire movie. Baron Dante's four lightsabers will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, coolsaber.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoof Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs